


Waves

by Aleph_Sharp



Series: Drowned [1]
Category: Callisto 6
Genre: CallistoFics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleph_Sharp/pseuds/Aleph_Sharp
Summary: Stories of Callisto 6Based on the setting created by Eric Campbell and Sam de Leve





	Waves

_How do I get through this?_

This is the question on many people’s minds, as huge swathes of California are hit by an earthquake and flooding, the likes of which has been speculated and rumored about for generations, and Clive Parnes is no exception. He had retrieved his taxi and has been driving, or attempting to drive more accurately, away from the onslaught of water, collapse, riots, and general instability rolling through L.A.. However, as is usual for the city, traffic had become the main obstacle to road travel out, the twisting highways and roads clogged with people trying to escape the landfall. He looked back, trying, once again, to see if there is anyway to backtrack, his eyes wandering over the flowers he’d bought for Pam in the passenger seat, and Vellie’s plush dolphin in the back, as his gaze ran over the rows of traffic behind him, cars packed horizontally, like a steel brick road, leading back to the horrors behind. “There’ll be a lot of work to clean up here, after evacuation is done, maybe I could help out around here, at least it’ll give me some more time in the states, maybe I can spend more time with them.” he thinks. Suddenly, there is a resurgent roar of water and violent vibration, and he watches as the signs and small houses around him are shaken to the ground, more panicked screams hit the air, and the torrents of water flow around the bends and twists of the highway, turning the roads into the rivers they had so long resembled. “They were wrong, the waves have just begun.”, he thinks, and then looks one more time at Vellie’s dolphin, with regret and is slightly comforted they left, as the rushing maelstrom bursts through, water splashing in its wake.


End file.
